


Just a few lessons

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Canon, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but at the same time not canon, everyone has the same age, they are all in last year (terminal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Tutor Au, but without too much tutoring ^^. (Everyone is in last year)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, elu - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Just a few lessons

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom...It's kind of an experiment, a draft, a test, so please don't be too hard ^^.

"I'll never fucking graduate high school at this rate." Says Lucas, looking at his last French test, "7/20." Damn, its upset me."

"Just ask for help." Said Imane, his friend and class neighbor and biology partner, but before Lucas could answer, she added. "No, not me." Lucas pouting.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Please, it's a matter of life and death."

Imane rolled her eyes. "Even though I'm smarter and more talented than you, French isn't my specialty either, that's why I'm an S and not an L. Just ask an L-Terminal."

"You're right, I'll ask Alexander. Thank you, Imane." He took his things and almost ran away, under Imane's amused gaze.

~~~~~

Lucas was standing outside Alex's class, waiting for him to come out. As soon as Alex walked through the door he greeted him.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, and you?"

"I'm fine. Tell me, since you're L-shaped, are you good at French?"

"Yeaaaah."

"I need a tutor."

Alex sighed. "Lucas, I swear if I could've helped you I would've, but I'm not that good and I've got my own shortcomings, I promise I really don't have time. I'm sorry, dude."

"Don't worry, I understand. Do you think the person who got the best grades in French in your class could help me?"

"I don't know. I don't really know him, he's new, he's been here three weeks ago and he doesn't talk to anyone." Lucas frowned."And then he freaked out in class the day before yesterday and hasn't been back since."

"Okay. I'm desperate, so I'm gonna take a chance anyway. Can you tell me when he gets back?"

"Yeah, no problem. Well, I'm going to go, I'm starving, good luck."

Lucas sighed for the umpteenth time today. This guy was his last hope and he just realized he didn't even know his name, he didn't even realize there was a new guy, but at this time of year he couldn't have gone unnoticed, he had to be very discreet, like Alex said, he wasn't talking to anyone. At the same time it must be hard to try to fit in 5 months before the baccalaureate when everyone already knows each other. Lucas was curious; he wondered what this new student looked like.

~~~~~

"Do you like to draw?" Asked Lucas.

"Yes, I love it and it gives me an escape."

"I understand, it's the same for me with the piano. It's cute what you were drawing."

"Thank you, they're spirit animals."

"You mean it represents your family, your friends?"

"Or me, yeah." Eliott laughed and Lucas swore inside that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard or seen in his life. Eliott's smile could easily be compared to the sun, bright, dazzling.

"And you, which one is your spirit animal?"

"A raccoon."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and let out a laugh. "A raccoon, why?"

Eliott shrugged. "Raccoons are cool, they're so cute, and they wear masks, they're so mysterious."

"They're mostly thieves." It turned out to be a good match for Eliott, who had just stolen his heart.

Eliott giggled and shook his head. "That's not true! Well, not completely, but..." He made a grimace that made them laugh.

"How would you draw me?"

Eliott looked him up and down and pinched his lips together. "I don't know, I gotta think about it. But I'll probably figure it out soon." Eliott winked at him.

After that, it was time for Lucas to leave. They had first agreed to meet the next day just after lunch to be more fit and focused.

~~~~~

The next day, Lucas' smile didn't go all morning, he had only one desire, to see Eliott again, to get to know him, to listen to him talk, to see him smile, to hear him laugh. Shit, he had a crush.

After finishing eating, Lucas went to the library, that's where they had made an appointment with Eliott, even if it wasn't very intimate, it was more practical. He pushed open the doors and immediately spotted the tall brown hair man waiting for him, looking concentrated, several books open in front of him.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Ready?"

Lucas sighed. "I thought you'd be a cool tutor, you don't even let me sit down."

Eliott giggled. "That's what you get for asking a stranger to help you."

"Yeah, it is, but I don't regret it."

Eliott didn't take his eyes off him and Lucas felt like Eliott was reading through him again. "Neither did I." That answer finished Lucas, his heart began to drum harder and faster, he felt his blood flow to his cheeks. And Eliott added innocently. "What do you want to do first?" Luca sighed and took out his books.

Their tutoring session lasted one hour; 30 minutes of French for Lucas and 30 minutes of Math for Eliott. Since it was the first time, their lesson still seemed unclear to them, but being both good tutors and after several weekly sessions, they should be ready for the exam.

While Eliott was putting his things away, Lucas was looking at him; he was asking himself a lot of questions. Why he had changed schools so late, why he was always alone, why he had gone crazy in class and didn't come back to class the following days. And if he was so lonely, why did he agree to help a stranger? His gaze must have lingered too long on Eliott, when he came out of his thoughts; Eliott had put everything in his bag and was looking at Lucas, with a cold look in his eyes. His lips moved, but Lucas heard nothing. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else. What were you saying?"

"I could see that. I said your look reminded me of my first day in high school." Eliott's icy voice hit lucas hard. "People look at you like you're a freak. They're all wondering why a guy transfers to a new school five months before graduation. They're all wondering if I'm hiding something or if I have a problem."

"I'm sorry, Elliot, I didn't mean for you to think that I..." Lucas lowered his head. "It's true I ask these questions too, but it's not mean, it's just curiosity."

"Questions I wouldn't answer, because they're personal. Everyone has secrets, but it's easier to hide your dark parts by focusing on another person, making up stories, creating rumors." Lucas chewed his lip and Eliott sighed. "I'm sorry, Lucas. It's not your fault. I just did what all those people did. I took my frustration out on one person, you, instead of ignoring it. I'm sorry." Eliott looked down.

Lucas saw that Eliott's apology was sincere; he just had to get rid of all the curious looks. He didn't blame him, because he understood him. He too, had been in hiding during his first two years in high school, going so far as to go out with girls to create an illusion, but he was gay and this year, after months of fear of rejection, mockery and worse, Lucas had come out to his friends and his mother, who had accepted him and encouraged him to stop hiding, nothing had changed, except that he felt free, happier, finally himself. He had never been out with a boy, Eliott being the first one he was really interested in, leaving out the fiasco, the crush on his best friend Yann in first grade. In any case no matter if Eliott had secrets or not, he would never push him, he just hoped to gain his trust, his friendship and maybe more.

"I'm the one who's sorry Eliott. You're right; it's none of my business or anyone else's. Besides, who cares? It doesn't matter. What matters is that if you ever want to talk or hang out, I'm here."

"You're too mature for your age." Elliot couldn't help but laugh, which warmed Lucas's heart.

"That's 'cause you haven't seen me with my friends." Lucas laughed back. "But really Eliott, it's sincere."

"I know. I know. You're surprising. I love surprising people." Lucas gave him a bright smile. "I'll see you next week for a session?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Eliott grabbed his bag, winked at Lucas and left. Lucas shook his head, he wasn't the only surprising person, and he couldn't wait to discover more about Eliott.

~~~~~

They had been tutoring each other for a month at the library. Lucas was falling further and further behind for Eliott, who was amazing. He was kind, gentle, attentive, patient, funny, but he also had a teasing side that Lucas loved. Sometimes he even had the impression that Eliott was flirting with him, but he told himself that it was just his imagination and that it was impossible. Except for his original taste for music, mainly Dubstep, Eliott was perfect.

Right now he was at the library waiting for his favorite tutor, who was late, which was strange, since usually Eliott was always there before him.

After their very first tutoring session, they had exchanged phone numbers.

Lucas texted him to find out where he was. He waited, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes, then 30 minutes with no answer from Eliott. He started to get worried. He put his things away and went to the courtyard, he easily found Alex who told him that Eliott hadn't come to class today. Lucas tried to put things into perspective by saying that Eliott must have just been sick, he couldn't do anything anyway; he had to go back to class.

It was the longest afternoon Lucas had ever experienced, it felt like minutes were hours; he could hear the ticking of the clock resounding in his head over and over again. When the end-of-day bell rang, Lucas's first reflex was to look at his cell phone, but he still hadn't received anything. His anxiety increased. If Eliott was just sick, he would have seen his messages and answered him. Too bad if he was going to sound crazy, Lucas decided to go to Eliott's house, just to be sure. Luckily he had already been to his house once, at least in front of his building, because Eliott had forgotten his books and he took the opportunity to have two beers, they went to the park afterwards, Lucas remembers it perfectly because it was the first time they saw each other outside the school, alone. But it wasn't the time to think back to that beautiful day.

Lucas took the bus and got off at the nearest stop to Eliott's, he walked as fast as he could with his little legs until he arrived in front of his building. He opened the outside door and walked up steps 4 to 4 to the third floor, stopping in front of a dark wooden door with a bell in the name of Eliott Demaury.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, to Lucas's relief, the door opened, but it wasn't Eliott. It was a girl; she was very beautiful with her brown hair cut in squares and hazel eyes, which looked at him coldly.

"Uh...Good evening. Is Eliott here?" Lucas asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, but he's asleep." The girl replied.

"I just wanted to know if he's ok. He didn't show up at school today and he didn't answer my texts so-"

But Lucas was cut by the brunette. "-Are you Lucas?"

The question caught him off guard. "Yes, I'm Lucas."

"I guess you don't know who I am?" Lucas shook his head. She looked both annoyed and angry. "I'm Lucille, Eliott's girlfriend..." Lucas's heart broke. Eliott had a girlfriend, of course he did. Lucas knew he was imagining things, Eliott wasn't flirting with him, he was just being nice, and that's all. He was about to apologize, but Lucille wouldn't give him the time. "Listen to me Lucas, Elliot doesn't need you, and he doesn't care about you. He's fucking bipolar! And to him you're just a fucking fad, a fucking phase."

Lucas's tears streamed down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them, he turned around without a word and ran out of that building, away from Elliot. It was all a lie, and it always had been, the tutor Eliott from his tutoring class was just a dream, he'd taken him for a fool and Lucas had fallen for it. He finally got to the roommate, locked himself in his room, his eyes red and puffy, Lucille's words echoing in his mind over and over again.

~~~~~

The next morning he woke up exhausted, having managed to sleep barely an hour. Luckily it was the weekend, so he didn't have to go to school and he could even stay locked in his room until Monday, which he did, he only went out to eat, very little, and go to the toilet.

On Sunday when he woke up, Lucas checked the time on his phone which he almost gave up when he saw several Telegram notifications from Eliott. Lucas hesitated to open them, his fingers were trembling, and floating above the screen, but his index finger moved by itself and pressed the little blue notification. Eliott had sent him a drawing, it was a raccoon writing a letter, but because of the number of paper balls in the basket he couldn't put his thoughts on paper. He clicked on the second notification, this time it was a drawing of a raccoon and a hedgehog, both smiling, they were in a park, books open, scattered between them. Lucas's tears started to flow again, that wasn't how he wanted to discover his spirit animal, but the fact that Eliott had chosen a hedgehog made him smile, he had got it right, unlike him. Lucas sighed and put his cell phone on his sheets, he didn't want to see the other drawings Eliott had sent him, what's the point, it was just a piece of shit, he didn't even understand why Eliott had sent them to him in the first place. Lucas closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. This Sunday was just like Saturday, dull and gloomy.

~~~~~

On Monday, Lucas found the strength to go to high school, mostly because he couldn't miss any classes with the BAC coming up fast.

Lucas was never going to be an actor, no matter how hard he tried to hide his pain, when he met him in the cafeteria at noon, his best friend saw right away that something was wrong.

"Wow, you're not okay!" Said Yann.

"No, not really."

"Tell me about it."

Lucas sighed; he'd already told the gang about Eliott, so it would be easier. "It's Eliott."

"Is he okay?"

Lucas took his head in his hands. "I don't know, I heard he's bipolar."

"Who's bipolar?" Asked Basile. He and Arthur had just joined them.

"Eliott." Answered Yann.

"Oh yeah? My mother is bipolar. It's boring sometimes, but it can be fun and cool too."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Asked Arthur.

Lucas told them everything that happened Friday.

"Are you serious bro? So some chick, pretending to be his girlfriend, tells you he doesn't care about you, and you believe her." Says Yann.

"Why would she lie?"

"Maybe because she knows he likes you and she doesn't want to lose him." Said Arthur.

Lucas blew, not convinced.

"Lucas, has Eliott been trying to contact you since?" Asked Basile.

"Somehow, he's been sending me drawings, of him, of us."

"Well, that's great. That means he wants to see you, talk to you, so he cares."

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do. I don't know how its work."

"Well, listen, bipolar sometimes have phases, one that we call the manic phase, which means that he can do crazy things, or he'll be hyper-excited for something that we would find banal, and generally when they have an idea in their head, nothing can stop them. Manic phases are often followed by a depressive phase, which is the second phase. During this phase you have to know how to manage, neither too much nor too little, you can't push them to talk, to eat, to move, you just have to let them go down, it will pass by itself. And I swear that afterwards, when you can talk to him, it will be great. I'm not telling you it'll be all beautiful, all pink, there'll be bad moments, but there'll be some cool moments, very cool. Imagine this is the guy of your life."

"Wow, I don't know if I should cry, or applaud you." Said Arthur, giggling. He was impressed by his best friend.

"You're an idiot." Yann burst out laughing.

Lucas smiled at Basile. He heard and understood his friend's words, but he needed some time for himself and for Eliott.

~~~~~

The rest of the week went smoothly. Elliot was still not back in high school. Lucas had thought a lot about the whole situation, especially his feelings for the other boy. He had realized that his feelings were too strong to be ignored and that Eliott deserved to be loved, that someone was there for him in good and bad times.

Lucas had decided to go back to see him after school, and this time he wouldn't be impressed by Lucille, it was Eliott, and only him would decide his fate, and by the same token, theirs.

~~~~~

Lucas had gone to drop off his stuff at home, so he wouldn't be crowded, before going to Eliott's. It was 7:00 p.m. when he arrived for the second time at his front door. He knocked 3 times, but nobody came, so he rang the bell, but the door stayed closed.

"Eliott." Lucas screams. "It's me, Lucas. Please let me in." But Lucas got no answer.

He was getting really scared, so he decided to send him a message, hoping for a response, which he did seconds later. Lucas let out a breath of relief. He opened Eliott's message, but it wasn't a text or a drawing, it was a picture. It was dark (of course), there were trees, a sort of mini forest and some kind of bridge or tunnel. Lucas didn't know this place, but if it was where Eliott was, he would do anything to find it.

He searched on the internet, "Tunnel forest, Paris", nothing or too much. "Little bridge, forest, Paris", same result. Eliott couldn't have gotten far, could he? Lucas activated his GPS and searched on the map for places near here that could match the picture; he looked for places not too far but with greenery. He narrowed the map to see more names and places. His eyes scanned the map, when he stopped at an intriguing name. "La Petite Ceinture." He zoomed in, there were lots of trees, but he didn't see a bridge or tunnel, he clicked on the name to look for pictures and... YES! There it was, exactly the same picture that Eliott had sent him earlier.

He put his phone in his pocket, ran down the stairs and started a frantic race towards "La Petite Ceinture". He didn't know how long he had been running and didn't care, his PE teacher would be proud of him. He stopped to look at his phone, he was almost there. He continued running until he came to a gate, the chain and the padlock was undone. He went inside, turned on the flashlight on his phone to get his bearings. He advanced slowly, having a little fear, but he accelerated when he saw the famous tunnel.

"Eliott!" Lucas screamed, his voice echoing in the night. Lucas heard sobs coming from his left; he projected the flash towards the source of the sound when he saw him.

Eliott was sitting, his legs curled up against him, his arms around his knees, his head plunged between them.

Lucas rushed towards him. "Eliott! I'm here!" Lucas took Eliott's face in his hand; he lifted up his chin, forcing him to look at him. "You're not alone." Eliot looked down at the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. Lucas put his forehead against Elliot's and stroked his nose with his own. "You're not alone anymore."

~~~~~

They had remained in each other's arms, Lucas whispering comforting words in Eliott's ear, for a long time, until Lucas proposed to Eliott to come with him to the roommate.

Once there, they went straight to Lucas's room, settling into his bed, under the sheets, lying on their side, face to face, their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Eliott whispered.

Lucas shook his head. "No, don't apologize, it's okay."

"It's not. I don't even know where to start."

"We don't have to talk tonight, it can wait until tomorrow. Right now we can just sleep."

Eliott nodded, and soon they fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. They got up, had breakfast, chocolate and croissants. On the way back to Lucas's room, they ran into Mika.

"Hey, kitten, how'd you sleep?"

Lucas saw Mika's little smirk. After all, it was the first time he'd ever brought anyone home, except for the guys.

"All right, thanks. Mika this is Elliot, Elliot this is Mika."

"Hi, I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on staying long." Says Eliott, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you can stay as long as you want. This is the first time Lucas has ever brought a guy home, so..."

"Mika!"

"Bye kitten, Eliott." Mika runs away before Lucas can hit him.

Eliott giggled. "He's nice."

"Yeah, he's cool. He's my gay guru, he helped me come to terms with myself, but he's boring too." They laughed.

As they were talking, they walked into Lucas's room, sat on the bed, facing each other, with their legs crossed.

Eliott giggled. "So I'm the first?" Lucas blushed and lowered his head. "Hey, it's okay. You're my first guy too." Lucas smiled at him.

"What about Lucille?"

"Lucille's not a guy."

Lucas couldn't stop laughing, so he hit Eliott with his pillow. "You know what I mean."

Eliott sighed. "Lucille's my ex-girlfriend, but she knows me, and I thought she'd be the only one to accept my bipolarity. When I first saw you, I fell in love with you at first sight, I broke up with her, but not just over you, also because I didn't love her anymore and I didn't want to be with her anymore, but the problem was it wasn't the first time we broke up and got back together, she thought it was just one more time, but it wasn't."

"Is that why she was there when you went through your depression last week?" Eliott looked at him funny. "The mother of one of my best friends is bipolar, so he explained the most important and common things to me."

"Oh, that's cool. And to answer your question, yes. I actually definitely broke up with her that night, and I'm sorry for what she told you, she couldn't have been further from the truth."

"It's okay, I... I put myself in her shoes. It must be hard to see the person you love walk away and then realize they're gone for good."

"You're really amazing." Eliott took Lucas' hand in his. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you. Sometimes when I'm like this, I'm mean, I say things that hurt, on purpose I'll... I'll yell at you for shit.

"And don't you think as a hedgehog, I could defend myself."

Eliott laughed. "I hope that's all right with you?"

"I think it suits me. But seriously, Elliot, I can be a jerk sometimes, too. You know what, I have an idea, we'll try to do it right, in order, not in a rush, we'll take it one step at a time, day at a time, no better, minute by minute."

"Minute by minute, it's perfect." Eliott looked Lucas straight in the eye and said. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Please, yes!"

First they kissed softly, mouth to mouth, then Eliot dragged the tip of his tongue against Lucas's lower lip, who opened his lips, letting Eliot's tongue tickle his own, and exploring the depths of his warm and moist mouth. They began a slow and sensual dance that soon turned into a battle for dominance, but in the end neither won, the lack of air forcing them to separate, but not for long. Just enough time to catch their breaths, their tongues soon found each other impatiently, but this time they caressed each other's walls and corners of their mouth. Their kiss stopped again, their saliva connected by a small net; their foreheads pressed together, the sound of their breathing filling the room. They looked at each other and giggled like teenagers, but after all that's what they were. They lay in each other's arms, eyes closed, their hands distractedly caressing each other's skin under their shirts.

~~~~~

They spent the whole weekend cuddling in Lucas's bed, creating their little bubble of intimacy and happiness together.

Unfortunately, on Monday they would have to come back to reality, but it didn't matter, because now there were two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments make smile!!!!!
> 
> English isn't my firt language so if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me!!!


End file.
